You're Going Down!
by ThrashMetalQueen
Summary: Co-written with x.Hardy.at.Heart.x Natalya and Katie never had a problem with one another. Until the fire was sparked. Diva rivalry fic.
1. Opponents

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Pairings: There's no femslash, but probably a few, small het ones.

Summary: Katie Lea and Natalya never had anything against each other, until the fire was sparked.

A/N: I know you guys are going to like this one. Heh, heh, heh...

* * *

**You're Going Down, Whore!  
by: Rainbowblack**

**Chapter One: Opponents**

"Sweet ass, I get to work on RAW tonight! I'm so stoked." Natalya cheered.

Victoria was lying on the bed. The two of them were sharing a room at a Marriott Hotel. "Who's your opponent?"

Natalya picked up her script. She scanned it. "...Let's see... Katie Lea."

The black-haired Diva sat up. "Katie Lea? Didn't you used to wrestle her in OVW?"

"Yeah, a little bit." the other female nodded. "We didn't really talk much. I mean, we weren't exactly friends. More aquaintences."

"Ah, I see. So it's gonna be a little bit of a blast from the past, huh?" she chuckled.

"I guess you could call it that." Natalya shrugged.

"Are you ready for it?"

"Hell yeah, I am!" Natayla said, determined.

* * *

"What?! I can't believe this!" a angry, English female roared.

"What's wrong, sister?" Paul asked Katie. They were on their way to the arena as Katie was reading her script.

"I have to fight Natalya Neidhart tonight!" Katie exclaimed. "She's a beast! I'm going to lose this one!"

"Now, now." he tried calming her down. "The Burchills _never _lose. You can take her tonight. And win."

"How are you sure, big brother?" Katie asked him.

"Because you're better than her." he said. "Trust me."


	2. Getting Under The Skin

A/N: This was submitted by x.Hardy.at.Heart.x! I wanna thank her for all the help and everything she's doing to help out!

- Chic and Kaylah

* * *

**Chapter Two: Getting Under The Skin**

"Are you pumped?"

"Totally." Natalya pushed a stray strand of blonde hair off her face as she looked at her friend. "Victoria, have you ever known me _not_ to be pumped before a show?"

The brunette laughed, raising her hands in defeat. "You got me there."

"And to make things better, I'm confident I'll win."

"And it's Katie Lea." Victoria added as the duo climbed the steps to the arena. "That girl has been nothing but trouble since she got here. Her and her brother seem too close, if you get what I mean…"

"Nattie! Victoria!"

Both women looked to the top of the stairs where a tall blonde was waiting. Beth was one of the better wrestlers in the business, and had befriended both of the other girls. Unlike her onscreen character, Beth was kind and caring  
and a real softie.

"Hey Bethie. How's everything going?" Natalia raced up the last few stairs to give her friend a hug. "Still winning your matches, I see."

"Of course." Beth nodded. "Who better to be the dominant diva than the Glamazon?"

"I can think of one or two people." Victoria teased her.

"You were missing a major Katie-bashing session right there." Natalya said as they entered the arena and headed towards the locker room. "She's going to end up jobbing to me tonight."

"Way to go girl!" Beth laughed.

* * *

"I don't want to lose to Natalya Neidhart." Katie Lea grumbled as she and her brother entered the arena later that afternoon. "She thinks she's all that, brother, and this is just going to add fuel to the fire."

"Remember what I said, you won't lose." Paul smiled, putting his arm across his sister's shoulders.

He almost tripped a moment later as Katie stopped, crossing her arms. "Look, Paul."

Paul looked up and over to where his younger sister was pointing. Not just Natalya, but Beth Phoenix and the ever present Victoria were sitting on plastic chairs near the door of catering, sipping from cups. As Victoria made a comment, all three women laughed.

"Don't let them get to you." Paul warned, tightening his grip on Katie Lea's shoulders. "You'll do fine, trust me."

"You know that Natalya isn't going to go down without a fight." Katie muttered angrily in her thick English accent. "What can Io stop her?"

"Don't worry about that right now. You _won't_ lose."

Katie sighed. "Whatever you say, brother."

"I'm telling you the truth. Don't whine about it, relax while youcan." He led her past the table that the girls were sitting at and sat with John Cena and Randy Orton further into the room.

"I can't believe they put me against her." Katie Lea resumed her ongoing complaining about that night's match.

"Katie, girl, you gotta relax."

Katie Lea looked at John Cena, eyebrows raised. "Easy for you to say. You're not the one who has to wrestle a third generation diva, are you?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Then shut up." Katie inspected her nails.

"Babe, why are you stressing over this? With us on your side, you can't lose."

"If you call me 'babe' again, Orton, I'm going to kick you so hard that you'll_ fully_ _understand_ the word stress."

Randy snapped his mouth shut and turned his body slightly to the side, awayfrom the dark haired diva. Cena laughed at his friend's reaction, receiving an angry glare from Randy.

_'What?'_ He mouthed.

"Natalya is so damn…" Katie Lea began muttering under her breath, not concentrating on the conversation around her or the coffee in the cup in front of her.

"Katie?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at her brother.

"Look."

Orton smiled when he saw Natalya, Victoria and Beth approaching. A small smile crossed Katie Lea's face.

"Katie…" Randy began, noticing her smile. "I don't know what you're thinking but whatever it is, don't do it."

"Oh shut up Orton." Katie rolled her eyes. "Why do you always act like you're my bodyguard or something? It's annoying."

"Well…"

"I said shut up." Katie repeated, picking up her coffee cup. Natalya, Beth and Victoria were only a few tables away now. "I don't need anyone to look out for me. I'm a grown woman, in case you hadn't noticed."

"You don't exactly act like one…" Randy murmured.

"And you really don't know when to shut your mouth." Katie retorted. "Now, watch this."

Smiling, she slid her chair back quickly, blocking off Natalya's route. The blonde and her two comrades stopped and Natalya put her hands on her hips. Acting as if she hadn't noticed, Katie stood and turned, letting the coffee cup slip from her grasp.

"Hey!" Natalya cried as the coffee covered her clean white shirt. Moving to avoid any splashback, Katie feigned shock.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah, right. And Randy here can win a match without cheating."

Orton frowned. "Hey, don't bring me into this."

"Sorry." Natalya said curtly. "But it's the truth. What was that about?" She turned back to Katie.

"What makes you think it was about something?"

"For one; it's you. Two; we're in a match against each other tonight. Three; you don't look happy." Natalya counted on her fingers.

Katie Lea's eyes narrowed. "Or you were just too clumsy."

"I believe it was you who spilt the drink." Natalya motioned to her dripping and now brown shirt.

Before her brother could grab her, Katie shoved Natalya backwards. It wasn't a hard push, but with both height and weight, and the element of surprise, Natalya found herself on the ground. Katie dropped to her knees, punching the blonde diva in the face and sternum.

"Dude, she's lost it." Cena laughed. Orton nodded, watching the two women scrambling around on the floor.

"Yeah… I love catfights." Randy murmured.

"Katie!" Paul tried to grab his sister around the waist but she struggled away. Beth had a grip on Natalya now, and Victoria bent down to help her. Slowly the women were pulled away from each other.

"You ruined my shirt!"

"You're a klutz!"

"You know you're not going to win tonight!"

"Oh, _you wish_."

Although they were now several feet away from one another, both women were still hurling insults and comments. Natalya's brown shirt was ruffled and her hair was messed up. Katie's shirt was ripping slowly at the hem.

"Uh, Nattie?" Beth said uncertainly. "When's your match?"

"Nine." Natalya replied shortly, her attention still focused on Katie  
Lea.

"You have ten minutes."

"What?" Natalya groaned. "What am I gonna do?"

"Go out there and show Katie Lea who she's messing with."


End file.
